


Take Me To TheFair

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve got a prompt for you. Of course it’s a Dean prompt. He takes you to the fair in the town you’re working a case. Maybe you go on rides together, he puts his expert marksmanship to good use, and you make out on the ferris wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To TheFair

“Oh my God!” I screamed.

Dean jerked the wheel, narrowly missing a tree. “What? What’s going on?”

“There’s a fair in town!” I stuck my head out the window and looked longingly at the fairgrounds we were passing.

“Jesus! Don’t do that! You almost made me wreck!” He rubbed his face, shaking his head.

I sat back down in the backseat, “Can we go? Pleeeease Dean?”

Sam laughed and mocked me, “Yeah, pleeeaase Dean?!”

“Shut up,” I punched him in the shoulder, laughing at myself. I hadn’t been to a fair in YEARS. You don’t exactly get to have too much fun as a hunter.

“Well, I mean, we can’t meet with the victim until tomorrow morning. Whaddya say Dean?” Sam smiled.

“Sure, why not,” Dean shrugged his shoulders, but he had a big smile on his face.

We checked into the hotel and then Dean and I went to the fair. Sam was super nice and stayed behind so that Dean and I could have a date night.

We got foot long corn dogs, elephant ears, and deep fried candy bars. We rode the roller coaster, the Tilt-A-Whirl, and the Log Flume. We were passing by a fair game on the way to the ferris wheel when the guy running the game started yelling at us.

“Hey man, win your lady a stuffed animal! Don’t you wanna win a nice duck or tiger for your lady?”

“Yeah Dean, dontcha wanna win me a duck?” I smiled and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the game.

He rolled his eyes, paid the man, and picked up the plastic shotgun. He nailed three balloons immediately and the guy’s jaw dropped before he recovered and said, “Well! Expert marksmanship there my man! What prize does the little lady want?”

“The unicorn please,” I smiled as he handed over a large stuffed unicorn.

We walked off laughing, “That guy didn’t know what hit him,” I said.

We got on the ferris wheel and I laid my head on Dean’s shoulder and sighed.

“This was so nice. Thank you Dean.”

“You’re welcome. I had a good time too. It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a fair.”

“Did your dad ever take you guys to a fair?”

“He did, once. Sam was about 6 years old so he had to ride all the kiddie rides and I was so mad,” he chuckled.

Just then the ferris wheel jerked to a stop and I jumped and looked up, startled.

“It’s okay, it’ll go soon,” he laced his fingers through mine.

“I’m fine. Just didn’t expect it,” I laughed shakily.

He knew I was a little nervous so he leaned over and kissed me, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and massaging it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and was about to pull myself into his lap, but the wheel jerked to a start just then, and a little scream erupted from me.

Dean laughed and said, “See? We’ll be off soon.”

“Thank God, you know how nervous these things make me.”

Once we got back to the hotel we finished the make-out session, and so much more. It was a great Saturday, best I’ve had in a long time.


End file.
